A Friendship of Godly Proportion
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are normal everyday wizards. Thank you very much. But happens when one day it is revealed that they aren't as normal as they thought they are? What if they are demigods? Written for Guess the Name on Funfair Events page of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Weasley meets Stoll (and Trouble)

**Hey everyone. This is the rewrite of one of my old stories that I thought could use a bit of sprucing up. I think this would also work well for the Funfair Event Guess the Name on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for Stuffed Ghost Teddy and used Boo which was the Percy Jackson crossover. I'd like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this first chapter of my story. I hope you all enjoy the rewrite of the first chapter.**

It was a regular, normal day for Fred and George as they went about business at their store, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Or, as normal a day as you can get when you are dealing with Fred and George Weasley. The twins had a way of running their store much like they ran every other aspect of their lives: with a grain of chaos and plenty of jokes. They had just finished going over the books to see how sales where doing when something strange and mysterious happened.

"What are we going to do today, Gred?" George Weasley jokingly asked his twin brother as he put away the accounting book for the store.

"I don't know, Forge," Fred Wealsey replied, looking towards the front of their busy store. "The same thing we do every day. Try to stop Voldemort from taking over the world."

The twins started cracking up over the slightly unhumorous joke they had started a couple of weeks ago after seeing a Muggle cartoon show on TV in a Muggle store. It was called Pinky and the Brain and this was kind of similar to the conversation Pinky and Brain usually had.

"Does that make me Brain?" George asked as they headed through the crowd to help with the customers.

"I think I'm more of the brains of the operation," Fred replied.

The bell over the door rang as yet two more customers made their way into the store. The two boys weren't unlike any other boys in the store, except they were actually quite different from anyone else in the store. These two boys were demigods from a camp in the United States called Camp Half-Blood. Their names were Connor and Travis Stoll.

The two jokerster demigods looked around as though they were in all their glory. Which they really were. Their eyes lit up with glee as they took in all the joke supplies their minds could fathom.

"So, Connor," Travis said, placing his arm around his twin brother's shoulder, "what are we going to do today?"

"I don't know, Travis," Connor replied with a small smile stretching his face. "The same thing we do everyday. Try and cause chaos for everyone we know back at Camp Half-Blood."

Fred and George looked at each other as they walked past the two boys. They'd heard that conversation before. In fact, hadn't they just had that very same conversation themselves? They studied the younger set of pranksters as they whispered among themselves. Something about these two younger boys seemed so familiar. Something about these two boys seemed similar to Fred and George themselves.

"And how can we help you two prankster extraordinaires?" Fred asked in a flourishing manner.

Connor and Travis studied the two older men in front of them. It didn't take a genius to know that these two men had to be owners of the shop they now stood in. The man who'd pointed them to this place as one of the best shops to buy pranking material had said to ask for the owners, Fred and George Weasley. He'd told them that Fred and George would be able to point them towards the best pranking material.

"We're looking for some special pranking materials," Travis told Fred and George with an evil villain-twirling-a-mustache que smile on his face. "See we have these 'friends' at our summer camp who need to be pranked very badly." The smile widened as thoughts of the Ares cabin danced through his head.

"I think we have just the thing for you," George told him, putting an arm around Travis as Fred did the same with Connor and leading them over to their top shelf stuff. "All these items here can be combined to pull off the prank of the year." Almost as an afterthought, he added, "If you do end up pulling it off without being killed, we want proof and recognition as being part of the prank."

"We will pull it off," Connor told him boastingly. "We're the best prankers there are."

Fred scoffed at this and shook his head. "No, my friend," he told the younger boy. "We are the best prankers there ever was or ever will be. We're the owners of this store. Fred and George Weasley. Who are you two?"

"We're Connor and Travis Stoll," Travis said, making the introductions for the two of them. He looked around as if to see if anyone else was listening in. "We're half bloods, or demigods, if you will, from Camp Half-Blood." With a smile, he concluded that they'd be back to shop some more from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Connor and Travis ended up buying all the items that Fred and George had suggested for them. After paying for the items, they headed for the door, arms loaded with bags of pranking goods. They had a lot of pranking to do, after all.

"Those two remind me of someone," Fred told George as they watched the two boys leave the store.

"Who?" George asked curiously.

"They remind me of us when we used to go to Hogwarts. So full of ideas for pranks and all kinds of mischief. It's almost making me nostalgic."

"You're right, Fred. They do remind me of us. So we can expect great things from those two boys."

Fred and George nodded as they both went to help out at the registers. It was a very busy day, after all, and it was about to get even more interesting as the day went on.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the rewrite of the first chapter.**


	2. Fred and George (Sons of Hermes?)

**Hey everyone. Here is the rewrite of the second chapter. There a lot that has changed from the original and I added more conversations. Fleshed a few things out in this chapter. I'd like to thank Elizabeth for beta reading this chapter. I really appreciate all the help you've provide me. I hope you all enjoy the rewrite of chapter two.**

After Connor and Travis had left, Fred and George went back to work. They helped behind the register. They helped stock the shelves. They did anything to keep themselves busy. The day seemed to be pretty uneventful after that point. But sadly, that wasn't bound to last. Around noon time, a group of very angry looking people entered the shop and Fred and George couldn't help but think of the younger boys.

An enthusiastic strawberry blonde haired girl named Jaime, who was one of their salespeople, walked over to the angry looking group. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes," she stated cheerfully, smile never faltering. "How may I help you all today?"

"Actually," said the apparent spokesperson of the group, a blonde haired girl with grey stormy looking eyes, "we're looking for a Mr. Fred Weasley and a Mr. George Weasley. We have some business to discuss with them." The girl looked like she had just been victim of one of Connor and Travis's pranks.

Fred and George ducked quickly into the back of the store before anyone could point them out to the angry looking group of demigods. Who knows what would happen to them if these kids got their hands on them.

"I'll see if I can find them for you," Fred and George heard Jaime tell the group.

The girl had just poked her head through the curtain when Fred mouthed to her, "We're not here," motioning her back out the doorway before the group could go to follow. Hearing the girl tell the group they weren't there Fred and George smirked at each other, high fiving as they headed towards the door and exited the building.

"I can't believe that actually worked," George laughed in self-congratulatory way. "I can't believe we escaped them that easily, Forge."

Fred smiled and laughed along with his twin brother. "They looked like they weren't happy customers," he joked as they walked down the back alley towards a diner they liked to go to. They'd hide out there until the coast was clear.

A trash can rattled as they continued down the alleyway. A slight movement from the shadows almost went unnoticed by the twins. Fred and George shared a look as they realized they weren't out of the woods yet. Years of living with the threat of Death Eaters and other unsavory people attacking them set the Weasley twins on high alert as soon as they figured something was off. Both pulled their wands out and advanced slowly through the shadows, not knowing who or what they'd meet there.

"Don't make a move, you two," came the voice of a young boy. The boy looked a little younger than Ron was, but he didn't look as healthy as Ron did. He had a pale complexion and dark hair. "Put down your weapons, Sons of Hermes."

That took both Fred and George aback. They'd never been referred to as Sons of Hermes before. They didn't even know who this Hermes dude was. Plus, their father was Arthur Weasley. Wasn't he?

"Sons of who?" they both exclaimed in a mixture of shock and confusion.

The pale boy didn't answer their question, though. He must have been with the group inside the store because he called out to them before Fred and George could talk him down.

"Guys," the boy called out to the group still in the store, "out here. I have them."

 **I hope you all enjoyed the rewrite of chapter two.**


	3. Camp What?

**Hey everyone. Here is the re-write of chapter three. I definitely added much more to this chapter. I fleshed out the chapter more. I added more conversation and description. I'd like to thank Elizabeth again for beta reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoy the re-write of chapter three.**

The sound of running footsteps came from the door that Fred and George had escaped through. The door burst open, and another boy raced out to join the pale one.

"Don't let them leave, Nico," the dark haired, green-eyed boy called as he neared the small but growing group in the alleyway. The blonde girl joined him, followed shortly after by a couple of the other angry customers. Fred and George felt nervous as they saw that Connor and Travis Stoll were with the small group.

"If you're unhappy with the results of our products we'll give you a refund," Fred informed the two pranksters as they looked at the twins guiltily.

"You don't even have to return the products," George informed them.

"It's not that," Travis informed them. He turned to green-eyed, dark haired boy. "You tell them, Percy. You're better at this sort of thing than we are. Plus, you know the speech better than us."

The small, growing group all turned as one to look at the dark haired boy known as Percy. He seemed to be gathering his strength to do this whole speech thing that he knew so well.

"First off," Percy began, trying to get things under control, "I think we should start off by introducing ourselves. I'm Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon." He pointed to the angry-looking blonde girl. "This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. She's the daughter of Athena." He pointed towards the dark haired boy holding Fred and George by sword point. "This is Nico di Angelo, son of Hades." Then he pointed towards the boys that had started it all. "And you already met Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes."

"You mean like the ancient Greek gods?" Fred asked a little perplexed as to why the gods and their children would want to mess with two wizards.

Annabeth nodded sagely. "Exactly like the ancient Greek gods," she told them both.

"Okay?" George said in a totally non-believing way.

"And what exactly does that have to do with George and I?" Fred asked, looking between each person in the group. He was beginning to get very curious as to what these people wanted with them.

"Travis and Connor told us about you and your abilities with pranks," Percy informed them, looking between Fred and George. "We believe you may have just confirmed that you may be one of us."

Fred and George looked at each other, eyebrows raised in question. Then they burst into a loud bout of laughter. This was the funniest prank they'd ever heard of and wish they'd thought of it first.

"This is funny, you guys," Fred said, looking in Connor and Travis's direction.

"Real funny," George replied, agreeing with his twin brother.

"But we have business that we need to go and get back to now," they both finished as though in one voice.

"You can see that monster over our shoulder," Nico said, pointing towards the advancing Hydra creeping up behind him. "Can't you?" Nico's eyebrow seemed raise of its own accord.

Their laughter fading, both Fred and George nodded, fear ascending onto their faces. The small group of Half-Bloods turned towards the advancing Hydra almost as one. But before anyone could react, Fred and George froze and shrunk the Hydra down to a mini-sized Hydra. They quickly walked over to the thing and stomped on it, turning it into powdery sand.

"That was pretty cool," Nico crowed at the group. "Did you guys see that? They totally just shrunk it down and killed it that way." He turned to Fred and George. "That was cool."

"We have to get to them to Camp Half-Blood," Percy replied, anxiety growing in his voice. "They got lucky this time, but maybe they won't be so lucky next time."

"I got an idea," Fred told Percy. "You see we're wizards, me and George. We have a faster way to travel that doesn't involve a train, plane, or automobile. We can apparate to where we want to go."

"And this will get us to our destination safely?" Annabeth asked in concern.

"It should," George told her. "But we also have to know what the place we're going to looks like. Do you happen to have a picture of the place you need to get us to?"

Annabeth nodded, taking out a picture that someone had taken of her and Percy. "I'm going to need this back," she told George.

"Don't worry about that," he told her. "You'll get it back safe."

They broke into groups and apparated to just outside of their desired destination. This confused Fred and George greatly. Apparating should have gotten them all the way into their destination. They'd have to ask Percy about this later.

"Right over there is the camp," Percy told them as they reached a rather large tree just outside of the camp. "This is Thalia's Pine." He put his hand gently on the trunk of the tree. "She's my cousin on my dad's side. She, Annabeth, and a friend of ours named Luke had been on the run for years when they were attacked by monsters just outside camp. She almost died on this spot but her father Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree. A few years ago, she was turned back into a normal human by the legendary Golden Fleece. She's been a Hunter of Artemis ever since. You'll probably meet her later on if the Hunters turn up tonight. But for right now, we'd better get you two up to the camp director, Mr. D."

"And before you ask," Annabeth broke in before anyone could say anything, "yes, Mr. D is the god of wine, Dionysus."

"Oh," came Fred and George's voice as one.

Then the strangest thing to happen to Fred and George since the Hydra happened. The little group stopped in their tracks and were staring at something over Fred and George's head.

"What, do we have something on our faces?" Fred asked jokingly as he tried to feel if something was on his head.

George looked over at his twin brother's head because he wanted to see if he could see something on Fred's face. He then saw what looked like the symbol of the doctor over his twin brother's head.

"Gred," George whisper-hissed at Fred, "what's that over your head?"

Fred looked over at George, seeing the doctor symbol over his twin's head. "I don't know, Forge," Fred whisper-hissed back. "But whatever it is, you have one too."

"You guys," Annabeth happily said, "you've both been claimed by your godly parent."

"Well, who is it?" Fred and George exclaimed as one, looking hopefully at Annabeth.

"It's Hermes, bros," came the voice of Travis Stoll. The Stolls both reached a hand to high five the Weasley twins. They didn't seem to realize that they'd just revealed that everything Fred and George knew was a lie.

A man in a wheelchair approached the small group as they were about to continue on their way to The Big House. Fred and George couldn't help but wonder who this person was, and what lies he was about to uncover for them.

 **I hope you all enjoyed the re-write of chapter three.**


End file.
